One type of refuse collection vehicle uses a lifting apparatus, commonly referred to as a “roll off,” to lift a refuse storage container off the ground onto a flat bed of the vehicle and lowering a refuse storage container on the flat bed to the ground. Such conventional “roll off” lifting apparatus typically use a pair of hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders to move reciprocally a pulley apparatus as the refuse storage container is moved on and off the flat bed of the vehicle. It would be desirable to use only a single hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder, but proposed designs using only a single hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder create a lateral torque that twists the pulley apparatus, causing increased wear due to friction, or even jamming of the pulley apparatus.